Caught Red-Handed
by VballChick1
Summary: Hazel and Leo are having an affair in his bedroom, but then Percy shows up at the door. Can they hide their secret? Lemons, definitely OOC. Written in Leo's perspective. Review and enjoy please!


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS!**

"Hazel, hold still!" I adjusted her beneath me, "If we're going to do this, we have to be fast."

"I'm sorry." She grinned, "I'm just excited." Her naked body squirmed underneath me, making me shiver at the feel of her skin against mine.

"Alright." I positioned myself above her. I was just about to plunge in when, for a split second, I hesitated.

"Oh, for Pluto's sake!" Hazel thrust me inside her harshly, and I gasped, instinct taking hold. I moved in and out feverishly, moaning against Hazel's lips.

She met my hips thrust for thrust, and I pounded into her, _hard_. I thought for sure she must've been bleeding, but she never told me to stop, just urged me on and begged for more.

Hazel growled, low and sexy in my ear, and my dick swelled to three times its normal size. I dove inside her again, and she tightened around me, making me cry out. "Hazel." I panted, and she wrapped her legs around me, shoving my full length in. I groaned.

Before I knew what was happening, my skin was heating up, creating that tingly feeling I get just before I'm about to catch fire. I stopped, cold turkey, "Hazel—"

"_Leo_." She felt it too, but instead of pulling away, she flipped us around, pounding me inside her even faster. All the heat drained out of my body, going to one specific spot— my dick. "Oh, Leo, that feels so good."

I went limp under her touch, letting her do whatever she wanted to me. Spreading my legs, I drifted off in a cloud of ecstasy, lost to everything but the feel of her. My dick heated up even more and she moaned. I arched my back, finding a new angle and pounding hard. She collapsed on top of me and I murmured in her ear. "You're so sexy."

Footsteps echoed down the hall and our heads snapped up, "Oh, shit." Hazel leapt up and searched frantically for her clothes, but then a knock sounded at the door.

"Leo?" it was Percy, "Can I come in?"

I lifted the covers gesturing at Hazel, "Hurry!"

She dived under, laying her head against my stomach and pressing herself against me, trying to blend in as much as possible. I adjusted the covers as best I could and called, "Sure, come on in."

Percy opened the door and saw me in what I hoped looked like a comfortable, carefree position— laying back against the pillows with a hand behind my head.

"Hey." I said, hoping I didn't sound too strained. Hazel shifted, causing her breasts to brush against me, and I felt myself instantly harden. _Fuck_.

"Hey." He said, "Listen, we're having some difficulty with the engine. Can you come check it out?"

"Absolutely." I sat up, making sure the covers didn't fall below my stomach. I was about to say more when I felt Hazel shift again, this time downward. Before I knew what was happening, her tongue was wrapped around me, and she was sucking, hard.

I had to bite my tongue to keep from moaning. What was she doing? Did she think Percy had left? He was still standing there, but his eyebrows had furrowed, "Uh, are you okay? You look a little…" _turned on? _"strained."

"Yeah." My voice cracked and Hazel smiled, her teeth grazing my slit, "Yeah I'm fine."

"Um, okay." But then his eyes found something at the back corner of my room. I followed his gaze and almost cursed out loud—Hazel's clothes, strewn in a careless pile. Then he looked to the, now obvious, bulge over my stomach.

Hazel poked her head out of the covers, "Hey Percy."

Percy's eyes widened, "Hey Hazel." Then he cleared his throat uncomfortably, "Well I'll, uh, tell the others you'll be up in ten," he eyed Hazel again, "or twenty, minutes." He turned and practically sprinted out the door, slamming it behind him.

I lay back against the pillow. "Seriously? You couldn't let up for five minutes?"

She ground against me, and all previous anger was forgotten, "Don't tell me you didn't love it." She whispered in my ear.

I leaned back and closed my eyes, "Alright, Haze. We've got twenty minutes, and I intend to cram as much explicit activity into that period of time as possible."

Her eyes glinted evilly, "Do your worst."


End file.
